SUMMARY ? Administrative Core A strong Administrative Core is essential for providing leadership and infrastructure for both scientific and logistical dimensions of large-scale collaborative efforts such as this proposed multi-site research Center. The goal of this Human Tissue Models for Infectious Diseases Cooperative Research Center (HTMID CRC) is to establish a novel 3D human tissue platform to model viral infections of the developing central nervous system. We therefore need to bring together experts from disparate scientific domains and thus, these objectives to facilitate collaborative interactions become even more critical. By providing the investigators with a single point of contact, the Administrative Core will coordinate all activities, including administrative support, financial support, resource sharing and banking, cross-training of personnel, and data management. There are five major goals of the Administrative Core: to facilitate sharing of resources and collaborations among Center investigators (Aim 1); to coordinate external oversight and timely progression toward milestones for each project (Aim 2); to disseminate all results and methodology to the public in a timely manner (Aim 3); to conduct financial and regulatory oversight (Aim 4); and to solicit applications and award Pilot Developmental Research Project grants (Aim 5). The Administrative Core will provide additional support to the Center by keeping team members apprised of the latest technological advances in data collection, storage, sharing, and analysis. The Administrative Core will also take a proactive stance toward coordinating with other Centers to adopt data structures that can facilitate the eventual sharing of data across Centers. Through these activities, the Administrative Core will support individual investigators, research teams, collaborators and consultants to ensure a successful collaborative effort through centralized coordination of the proposed Projects and Cores.